The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Nandina, botanically known as Nandina domestica and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Sunset in Paradise’. ‘Sunset in Paradise’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a planting of an un-named Nandina domestica plant (unpatented) in June 2010 in Waddinxveen, The Netherlands.
In February 2011, ‘Sunset in Paradise’ was first asexually propagated by cuttings and tissue culture in Waddinxveen, The Netherlands. ‘Sunset in Paradise’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via cuttings and tissue culture in Waddinxveen, The Netherlands.